Les apparences sont trompeuses
by witch-dark
Summary: Hermione a beacoup changé...Ses parents sont morts sous une attaque du maître des ténèbres lui même. Des rencontres boulversantes et une vérité douloureuse... Elle est amoureuse. Romance hgrw et bien d'autres...
1. Une mort prématurée

Discamer : Rien n'est à moi... Blablabla... Tout est à J.K. Rowling, oui on sait... Mise à part la nouvelle venue qui ne fera pas long feu (oups... j'aurai pas dut vous le dire ça...)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 1, Une mort prématurée **

Hermione courrait dans les bois, haletante. Elle venait d'être victime et spectatrice d'une scène que jamais elle n'aurait douté. Ses parents venaient de tomber sous le poids des lourds et violent coups donnés par Voldemort. Une Avada Kedabra les avait finalement terrassés. La jeune fille avait assisté impuissante à ce massacre...  
  
Flash Back  
  
La jeune Granger rentrait dans sa chambre d'hôtel bulgare, arborant fièrement son splendide pendentif offert quelques deux semaines plus tôt par son désormais défunt grand-père. Un splendide collier d'or étincelant soutenait une ravissante améthyste.  
  
Voilà déjà près de trois semaines qu'elle était en vacances. Elle avait accepté l'offre de Victor Krum qui l'invitait à passer des vacances en Bulgarie mais avait poliment décliné la proposition de dormir chez lui... Fallait pas abuser quand même ! C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une hôtel cinq étoiles (offert par le beau Krum s'you plait !!!) accompagnée de ses deux parents. Hermione passait donc un début de vacances génial avec Vic et s'apprêtait à quitter ce beau pays pour rejoindre Ron et Harry au Terrier.  
  
Déjà ses valises étaient prêtes, elle avait hâte de retrouver ses meilleurs amis et surtout Ron... RON ??? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait encor ? Elle ne cessait de se chamailler avec cet brute. N'empêche qu'il était plutôt bien foutu  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Granger ?!?! Cesse de penser à ce genre de chose ! Tu as encore des tonnes de devoirs à faire !  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, un peu inquiète de l'absence de ses parents. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des éclats de voix retentir dans le petit salons. Vêtue désormais d'un simple chemisette de nuit et se dirigea en courant dans la salle de séjour.  
  
Elle émit un hurlement strident à la vu du Seigneur des Ténèbres - bien entendu accompagner de ses fidèles Mangemorts – à sa droite trônait le prétentieux Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Sa mère (à 'Mione ) avait les jambes ensanglantées... Elle s'était fait violé à tout les coups. Mais ce qui terrorisa le plus la jouvencelle fut ses yeux, Mme Granger avait toujours un regard étincelant... Mais là il n'était plus qu'un sorte de gélatine dans laquelle reposait une fine couleur chocolat (plutôt gorre... la pauvre femme). L'un des Mangemorts attrapa M. Ganger et lui planta la baguette en dessous de sa pomme d'Aden.  
  
- Le collier...Donne moi ton collier ! dit il en tendant une main avide.  
  
Hermione s'apprêtait à le faire quand elle croisa le regard de son père. Il la défiait, elle ne devait apparemment pas donner son pendentif... Refoulant cette image, elle le détacha et fit un geste pour le tendre au Mangemorts. C'est alors que ce dernier jeta l'ultime sort et M. Granger s'écroula, inerte...  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Hermione trébucha sur un branche et tomba au sol, elle entendait déjà les bruits de pas se dépêcher derrière son dos. Elle ferma les yeux... Une poigne ferme l'attrapa et l'obligea à se lever...C'était sans doute la fin pour elle aussi...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Bon, le premier chapitre est assez court et pas super interessant mais la suite promet d'être chaude... Lol... Et dans tous les sens du terme. S.V.P, mettez quelques rewiews... C'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent...


	2. De pire en pire

**Chapitre 2 : De pire en pire ...**

**LovelyHermione **: Oups J'avais même pas remarqué que je pouvait pas les accepter...Merci de la remarque!!! Un peu gore ? Seulement un peu ? MAIS TU VAS ÊTRE HORRIFIé PAR LA SUITE MA PAUVRE... D'ailleurs je conseille aux jeunes et sensibles lecteurs de sauter le chapitre.

**Benelie **: Et oui ça commence fort !!! Mais attention, c'est de pire en pire... Mais le prochain chapitre s'adoucit et on parlera en fin du point de vu de MON rouquin préféré (quoi ??? c'est MON Ron !!) J'espère que ça te plaira quand même

**Virg05 **: Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Voilà la suite !!! Vous désirez des frites avec ça ou ce sera tout ???

**Pathy33 **: Voilà... L'é arrivé vite la suite tu trouves pas ??? Bon, je l'accorde, ce chapitre est court, nul, gore, et peut être même violent(je retire le peut être)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Victor ! s'écria la jeune fille avec soulagement.  
- Chuuuuuut ! Hermioneuuu ! On riskéré de tantandre.  
- Oui c'est vrai... dit elle partagée entre l'envie de rire de ce petit accent qu'arborait le jeune homme et celle de pleurer au désespoir et à la mort de ses parents. Elle finit par fondre en larmes et ne sut pas comment elle se retrouva dans la chambre de son ami.  
- Vic...Victor comment tu...tu m'as...  
- Chut ! Répéta Victor en posant un doigt sur la bouche d'Hermione. Jeu vé te consoler.  
  
Il fit s'asseoir une Granger plus qu'effrayée sur son lit. Il la considéra des pieds à la tête et s'attarda sur la tenu de la fille, elle n'avait put se changé et était donc toujours en nuisette de soie, plus que fine qui révélait ses formes avantageuses.  
Il s'approcha et la renversa sur le lit. Hermione fut résistante et lui attribua une belle paire de claques. (espèce de goujat !!)  
  
- Lâche-moi Victor !  
- Toi aussi tu vas apprééécier Hermiiiii-oneuuu !  
  
Son accent chantant sonnait à présent aux oreilles de la jouvencelles comme une plainte terribles et une suite horribles de son cauchemar d'un soir. Elle se débattait comme une folle mais fut vite stoppée par un « stupéfix » qui l'empêcha net de bouger et par la même occasion de crier... Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre que ce soit finit en pleurant.

Il fit d'abord glisser les bretelles de son fin pyjama sur ses épaules, les descendant jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine.

Il savoura avidement ses seins laiteux, mordillant les tétons pour finalement les mordre jusqu'à que perlent des gouttes de sens sur sa peau légèrement hâlée par le début de vacances qui s'annonçait. Il les lécha en poussant un gémissement.

Victor déshabilla la jeune femme, ne lui laissant que sa culotte en dentelle. Une lourde bosse s'était former sous son boxer, il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon et l'ôta, laissant rejoindre son bas au pied du lit avec le reste des vêtements d'Hermione.

Le jeune homme laissa ses mains baladeuses glisser sur le corps finement taillé d'Hermione qui frissonnait de honte et d'effroi, lorsqu'il fut arrivé au vagin de cette dernière, il lui écarta les jambes d'un coup sec, fourrant sa langue au plus profond de son intimité. Il la sentit se contracter et s'en amusa. Ah! Elle n'était pas d'humeur joueuse ? Alors il s'amuserait tout seul... Il sortit un canif de son veston et se redressa, adressant à la jeune fille un regard suffisant. Comment le jeune joueur de Quidditch pouvait-il connaître cette invention moldue ? Mais surtout, comment le garçon que la Gryffondor avait trouvé si sympathique avait-il, en l'espace.

Krum fit sortir une lame bien aiguisée et érafla la joue d'Hermione, il appuya ensuite plus fort sur son décolleté, faisant jaillir un sang qui semblait lui aussi le narguer. Quand il eut finit son carnage il se replaça au niveau du vagin enfonça férocement un doigt, puis l'autre effectuant un mouvement de va-et-vient qui ne faisait que renforcer la douleur qu'il éprouvait au creux de ses reins.

Victor jugea alors le moment propice pour ce fondre en elle et la pénétrer dans les règles de l'art. Il ôta son boxer et, avant toute chose, décida de faire durer le plaisir encor un peu, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfouir son sex dans la bouche de Granger, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, laissant apparaître une jeune fille à la détermination certaine.  
  
Elle ouvrit de grand yeux et devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.  
  
- Désolé... bafouilla-t-elle.  
  
Hermione put enfin crier un « Au secours ! », le sort qui lui avait été jeté avait été rompu par l'inattention de son agresseur. La jeune inconnue comprit enfin la situation et propulsa à l'aide d'un maléfice Victor contre le mur. Elle accouru ensuite près du lit et retira sa veste qu'elle tendit à Hermione qui n'arrivait décidément pas à s'arrêter de pleurer.  
- Viens sortons d'ici !  
  
Toutes deux sortirent en furies de cette maison souillée par le sang d'une jeune fille qui se vengera...  
  
...Bon, désolé si ça a choqué quelques personnes mais le titre était quand même équivoque... on est pas encore dans l'histoire mais promis sa vient !! Vous trouvez comment ??Il est toujours pas assez court ce chapitre mais y'en aura plus comme ça .S'you plait lâcher des commentaires(bon ou mauvais) ! kiss à tous


	3. Une rencontre innespérée

Bonjour! Vous vous rappelez de moi? Lol... Eum.. J'ai l'impression flagrante qu'on va me jeter des tomates...

Bon, je m'excuse de ne plus avoir ecris, mais mon ordi m'a tout d'abord laché... Ensuite, je ne trouvait plus l'adresse du site où j'avais d'ailleur perdu mot de passe et login Hé hé. Et pis j'ai tout simplement décidé d'abandonner... Mais les fics m'ont rapidement ratraper. Donc voila le chapitre que j'avais écris il y a bien longtemps, c'est toujours au coeur de l'action, mais le prochain (qui arrivera bien vite) se penchera sur les retrouvailles du trio.

J'espère que ça vous plaira! Mais avant, réponse aux rewiews et à leur auteurs qui ont bien du courage s'ils ont attendu la suite ;-)

Bizes!

**Némésis:** J'espère que la suite te plaira autant Bizous et merci !

**JeCyMa:** Ca change un peu... Mais je pense que c'est à peu près la même calité, j'espère que tu seras de mon avis... Voila la suite! Kiss!

**blackeyed:** La uiste heureuse, elle arrive... Désolé si ces chapitres ne t'ont pas vraiment contentés... En espérant que tu liras quand même. Bizes

**rupertforever:** Et ba la vewala ta suite! Merci beacoup pour tous tes rewiews! Bizous! Je peux seulement te dire que oui, Ron le lui fera payer à ce fucking Vicky chou! Bisoux

**Escargot:** Rooo! Ca me fait plaisir que t'ai lut ma fic dis donc! Ba, comme tu le sais, j'ai adoré ton one-shot héhé. Donc voila enfin la suite! Laisse moi tes impressions!

**Kam-Livy:** Et bien ton R/H arrive très vite... Dans les prochains chapitres ça devrait déjà être bon... voilà pour l'instant un chapitre "intermédiaire" a bientôt!

**Benelie:** Oué, vriament pas de chance la pauvre Mione... En tout cas, merci pour ta rewiew! J'adore ta fic Il pleut! J'espère qu'elle reprendra sur les chapeaux de roues elle aussi! Bizous!

**Sophia Grint:** Héhé, et bien oui! Très difficile comme début! Merci pour tes compliments! Moi aussi j'adore le couple R/H! Kissoux.

**Miss Annie**: Vraiment pas gentil le Vicky chou, t'as raison! Mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé, alors quand j'aime pas quelqu'un, voila se que ça donne.(Attention... Lavande et Cho m'insuportent elles aussi hé hé)

**Virg05**: Lui lance un truc de frites et lui balance les moules en pleine poire Autre chose pour votre service? Dobby est la pour ça Maître! Dobby aime aider maître! Demander à Dobby se que vous voulez... heum? Ok c'est bon je me tais...

Je suis en tout point de vue d'accord avec ta solidarité féminine très chère mais laisse dont Ron s'occuper de ce gros porc de Vicktor... Qu'en dis-tu? Merci beacoup pour tes compliments!

**Lovely Hermione:** Merci d'abord pour toutes tes rewiew! Désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre! Bisoux et voila la suite, déjà un soupçon moins gore! Kiss

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un cri rauque retentit dans le grenier du Terrier. Ron se réveilla, ruisselant de sueur. Il tourna vers le mur un regard embrumé par les larmes, il était minuit. Depuis déjà quatre jours, il faisait il faisait le même cauchemar. Hermione dans les bras de ce sal Krum. A cette pensé, le jeune garçon attribua un crochet du droit à son mur et faillit, par la même occasion, donner un coup de poing à son meilleur ami.

Et ! Fais gaffe Ron ! lança Harry en se baissant.

J'suis sûr qu'il se l'ait faite ! se contenta de répondre avec fureur le concerné

Bordel ! Tu m'attaque en pleine nuit pour me débiter des âneries pareils ? Tu sais très bien qu'Hermione est une fille sérieuse. (Pour combien de temps ? .) Et d'ailleurs, c'est pas vraiment ton problème… T'es jaloux ou quoi ?

Harry connaissait bien les sentiments que portait son ami pour Hermione mais il s'abstenait de le divulguer d'une traite, lorsqu'ils en parlaient, c'était toujours par sous entendu.

Mais non j' suis pas jaloux ! décréta Ron d'un ton faussement honnête. C'est juste qu'elle… qu'elle mérite mieux, quoi !

Quelqu'un comme toi en faite, se moqua le dit « Survivant », toujours à moitié endormis.

Ho ! Harry tu dis n'importe quoi !

Sur ce, le jeune rouquin se renversa sur le flanc et fit dos à son meilleur ami qui ne manqua pas de remarquer la couleur écarlate qu'avaient prit les oreilles de Ron. Ce dernier ne s'endormit pas pour autant. Il se surpris même de penser à elle. Hermione. Hermione Granger, cette jeune fille qui avait le don de le mettre en rogne. Pourtant, malgré tous les défauts qu'il tentait de s'énumérer, il ne parvenait pas à chasser son doux visage. Elle est trop mature et ne rigole pas assez. Pas assez féminine non plus…Elle est…pourtant si belle et aimante, à ses heures…

Driiiiiiiiing !

Haaaaa !

Depuis le début des vacances, les jumeaux Fred et George s'amusaient à jouer les réveils matin.

Ron se retrouva allongé sur le sol humide et froid de sa nouvelle chambre tant l'arrivé remarqué de ses chers frères lui avait causé un choc.

Non mais ça va pas ! s'écria le pauvre cadet. Jouer les coqs à une heure pareille !

Il est neuf heure mon bon Ron, on t'attend tous pour le p' tit déjeuner.

Après un rapide coup d'œil, Ronald s'aperçut qu'Harry avait belle et bien quitter le grenier sans même l'avertir. Il n'avait pas dormis pourtant. Avait-il rêvassé de sa meilleure amie toute la nuit ?

Après le déjeune, les Weasley accompagnés d'un Harry morose se rendirent au chemin de Travers pour les derniers achats.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? demanda Ginny, inquiète pas l'attitude de son ami.

Ho rien, c'est juste que…

Et les gars ! On vous présente Tessa, notre assistante à la boutique, coupèrent les jumeaux Weasley qui, durant l'été avaient ouvert un magasin de farces et attrapes.

La jeune fille devait avoir le même âge que ses employeurs. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascades jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Un visage d'ange faisait honneur à un sourire… Ho son sourire… Harry en resta sans voix, mais apparemment la jeune femme n'avait d'yeux que pour Ron. Lui aussi était devenu un beau garçon, musclé et grand. Mais lui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la soudaine activité qu'il produisait chez les filles, et il ne voulait pas forcément les attirer.

Enchantée ! dit la dénommée Tessa en serrant la main des deux garçons et en attribuant un large sourire à Ginny, visiblement déçue par l'attention que portait Harry à la jeune fille.

Les discussions allèrent bon train et Ron se trouva une multitude d'affinité avec leur nouvelle amie, ne se doutant pas que cette belle jeune femme aux allures angéliques allait remettre tout en cause et permettre à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom d'atteindre son ultime but…

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Hermione,blottie dans un coin de la pièce, pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Bois ça, ça te remontera un peu.

La jeune fille qui avait sauvé la préfète l'avait également reccueillit chez elle, bien que Granger n'avait pas calculé la façon dont elle s'était retrouvée ici. Elle s'était présentée en tant qu'amie de la famille Krum mais hermione n'en avait que faire. A ce moment elle aurait voulu crier, frapper, elle aurait tant voulu avoir gardé ce fichu retourneur de temps, qu'importe les conscéquences... Jamais elle n'aurait dut partir pour la Bulgarie. Jamais! Elle aurait dut écouter Ron... Ho Ron, si seulement ele avait été près de lui à cet instant, rien de toute cette affreuse aventure ne serait arrivée. Malgré son caractère buté et leur nombreuses disputes, c'était un garçon prévenant, plein d'humour et si gentil quand il en avait l'occasion...

A son souvenir, les sanglots de la jouvencelle redoublèrent.

Ho nan! Je t'en pris, cesse un peu de pleurer. Bois ce thé s'il te plait, ça te fra réellement du bien.

La préfète accepta à contre coeur le breuvage fumant. Elle sirota quelques goutes avant de sombrer dansun lourd sommeil.

Lorsque la Gryffondor se réveilla, elle mit du temps à reconnaitre l'endroit où elle avait passé la nuit, et dans un élan d'espoir, elle crut s'éveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Mais les événements de la veille émergèrent bien vite ainsi qu'une douleure insoutenable au crâne et elle put constater qu'elle portait des bendages à l'abdomène, au toraxe, endroits qui lui semblaient à vif, comme piqués au feu. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors et en émergea la tête brune de la jeune fille qui, s'en nul doute, l'avait droguée.

Que...!

Tenta vainement Hermione avec un gémissement de douleur.

Non non! Chut!

Ordonna gentillement la jeune brune.

Bon... Comme tu as put toi même le constater, le thé que tu as ingéré cintenait une bonne dose de somnifère, ainsi que des calmants pour la douleur et l'esprit. Je suis consciente que se n'st pas très émable de ma part de t'avoir droguée mais comprend que tu n'aurais put fermer l'oeil de la nuit et je 'aurais pas put soigner tes blessures.

Les yeux chocolats d'Hermione descendire vers la tunique blanche que l'inconnue lui avait sans doute enfilée et plus particulièrement sur sa poitrine o? de longues cicatrices se devinaient sous des bandages. Avec une grimace, la préfète passa un doigt sur celle qui traçait sa poitrine d'un douloureux souenir, celle du ministère...

Començons par le début, je m'appelle Natasha Havère et tu te trouves dans le château de mes cousins. Depuis que la Bulgarie reçoit de plus en plus d'attaques des Mangemorts, nous avons battie au sein de ce manoire une sorte d'Hopital, ou de refuge...

Hermione essaya une nouvelle foie de se redresser mais son visage se tordit sous l'effort et ele retomba net sur l'oreiller.

Tu auras du mal à bien te mouvoir ces prochains jour, mais ça devrait passer vite si tu te reposes bien. Il faut aussi que tu prenne cette potion, ça aiderait tes plaits à cicatriser plus rapidement.

Natasha lui tendit une petite fiole que la jouvencelle attrapa avec une main tremblante, tentant d'assimiler tous les événements.

Tu as subit de grands choques eum...

Her...Hermione.

Le souffle court, cette dernière se tut et ferma avec peine les yeux, ceux-ci laissèrent échaper plusieurs larmes.

Et bien enchantée Hermione. Maintenant repose toi un peu, je vendrai t'app...

Une grande secousse fit se taire la jeune Havère mais bientôt de grands cris s'élevèrent dans tout le châteua.

Ho non, par Merlin.

Prièrent à l'unisson Natasha et Hermione. Elle guinièrent par la fenêtre ajacsente et pur constater que la formule prononcée n'était pas un simple fruit de leur immagination... Le mangemorts étaient là. Hermione ne releva rapidement, ne tenant pas compte de sa faiblesse autant mental que physique et auta sa tunique de malade pour chercher plus aisément sa baguette. Equipées, les deux jeunes filles sortirent en courant de la chambrent et arpentèrent les couloirs, à l'ombre de la bataille qui sévissait.

Par ici!

Natasha entraina Hermione dans un couloir alors qu'un cri étouffé et un corps innerte s'éfondraient devant elles. La Gryffondor jetta un regard emplit de larmes vers une petite fille dont le seignement de nez prenant doucement fin, ainsi que ça courte vie. Une mainsur la bouche, évitant soigneusement de vomir, elle courut à perdre alleine derrière Natasha qui déjà descendait un escalier où nombres de victimes fesaient office de tapisserie. Un mangemort, visiblement décidé d'achever lentement sa proie, leva la main pour jeter un sort sur cette dernière. Hermione, prise d'une soudaine haine cria un _Expeliarmus _qui envoya valser le Mangemort plusieurs marches plus bats. Les sorts s'enchennèrent à partir de là, les attqué ne pouvant plus avancer sans prononcer un charme, tendis que les attaquants empiétaient de plus en plus sur le château.

Les deux jouvencelles débouchèrent enfin sur le parc dont la vision d'horreur était pire que la mort... Du sang avait remplacé la jolie fontaine qui pronait fièrement devant les grillages et tous les arbres prenaient feu un à un.

Tu es encore faible mais je suis sûre que tu pourras t'en sortir seule... Quand à moi, je me dois de rester ici... Je ne peux pas les abandoner.

Natasha désigna d'un large signe de main les quelques survivants qui lutaient encore. Hermione, dont les pleures coulainet sans relache, lui offrit se qui put ressembler à un sourir à travers ses larmes. Elle lui devait la vie. Avec un clein d'oeil, la jeune brune se dirigea vers le coeur de la bataille tendis que la préfète s'en allait dans le sens opposé, sa baguette prètte à attaquer.

Elle se retrouva vite dans la forêt qu'elle avait parcourut malgré elle la nuit passée. Une douleur lascinante lui déchira la cage torassique.et son souffle se couqua, elle dut prendre quelques secondes pour reprendre halaine.

Attrapez-la.

Rugit une voix glaciale qui surgit de derrière les arbres. En quelques secondes, Hermione fut encerclée. Le Mangemort qui avait parler dévoila ses longs cheveux de neiges et son regard de glace. Malefoy... Lucius Malefoy se tenait devant elle, fier comme un coq, il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui. Pourtant les dernières nouvelles le disaient à Azkaban.

Tiens, tiens, tiens... Miss Granger, j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer vos parents... Des gens charmant, dommage que nous n'ayons eu que si peu de temps pour nous parlers.

Hermione, dans un sanglot aveugle s'agita si fort que les molosses qui la retenaient, la lachèrent de suite. La jeune fille se préssipita sur le Mangemort, la baguette pointée sur son coeur, elle allait le tuer, elle tuerait, comme il l'avait fait avec ses parents, elle serait sans pitier et sans reproche. Tant pis si elle devait finir ses jours à Azkaban mais sa vengence serait alors accomplit.

Stupefix!

La jeune fille se fgea sur place, tombant à la renverse sur le choc du sortilège.

Petite sotte, pensais-tu m'avoir aussi facilement. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, tu serais morte sur le coup, mais le Maître veut te voir...

Dans un "Flop" sonore, ils disparurent tous... Laissant derrière eux le sang souillé par leurs mains.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà... Il est un peu plus long ce chapitre je pense... Bon, j'avoue qu'il n'est que médiocre, je le trouve vraiment bof bof ¬¬''... Pour l'instant on se consentre beacoup sur l'action mais dès le prochain chapitre, on aura les retrouvailles de toute l'équipe et la libération de 'Mione... La pauvre.

Ps: Désolée pour les fautes d'ortographe mais je n'ai plus de logiciel comme Word depuis que j'ai changé d'ordi ,( J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu.)

Bizous.

Elektra


	4. Saine et sauve

Mon emploie du temps ne me permet pas d'avoir un jour précis pour poster les fics, mais je pense que ça variera ... Toutes les deux semaines par exemple, ça me semble plutôt correct nah? Du moins, une foie que j'aurais fini mes examens ein?

**LovelyHermione**: Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous! Merci bien pour ta rewiew, voila la suite, avec pas mal de retard je m'en excuse. Bisoux!

**Stephanie**: Voila ce qu'on pourrait appeler la sortie du tunel pour mione... Du moi c'est ce qu'elle pense, ça serait trop simple sinon...Naon? Merci

**Aminteitha:** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira d'avantage merci!

**Steffyitsme:** Roooo c'est très genitl ske tu me dis là (et yep, j'prends tout et n'importe quoi comme un magnifique compliment, mais sincèrement c'est très gentil!) ce chapitre se finit nettement mieux. Bizoux!

Alors voici le chapitre suivant, j'ai eu pas mal de mal à l'écrire et j'en suis pas réellement fière. A vous de voir!

Harry, assit silencieusement à la table de la cuisine suivait d'une oreille distraite les conversations. Comme s'il était d'humeur à parler chifons avec Ginny ou Quidditch avec Ron! Ses amis ne voyaient- ils pas qu'il souffrait? Non bien sûr! Ils étaient trop occupés par leur petite personne et leur problèmes personnelles... Mais ce n'étaient pas eux qui avaient perdus un membre de leur famille voyons!

Cette année, bizarrement, Dumbledore avait donné au jeune Potter le droit de passer l'integralité de ses vacances chez les Weasley, peut être que ces derniers lui remonteraient-ils le morale? ... Bien sûr, ça fesait du bien à Harry de se retrouver parmis sa "famille" mais le fait qu'ils ne se préoccupent pas plus que ça de son état mental le perturbait. Mais n'était-ce pas lui qui leur avait demandé de passer outre sa mélancolie pour rester joyeux, après tout, la guerre était proche et il fallait profiter de l'instant présent. Oui, d'accord, il l'avait peut être dit, mais il ne le pensait pas réellement! Il voulait.. non il nécessitait de l'attention... Harry soupira en retournant son toast et jetta un regard en biais à Ron, se dernier, très exité, racontait une histoire dont le sens échapait au jeune homme. Cela sautait aux yeux, Ron fabulait... Le retour d'Hermione était prévu pour ce soir et eux même se rendraient dans quelques heures au Square Grimmaurd... au plus grand malheure d'Harry. Bien etendu, on lui avait demandé son avis, lui disant que cet edroit était bien plus sûr pour tous. Et lui, comme un automate s'était contenté d'hocher de la tête, un sourire perturbé aux lèvres.

Harry... Harry!

Une des nombreuses têtes rousses s'était penché devant lui.

Ein, Ron? Tu me parlais?

Ce dernier secoua la tête en baissant les yeux.

Ouais et ça doit bien faire une demi heure que je l'fais vieux! Aller viens, on doit finir nos bagaes.

A contre coeur, le Survivant monta à l'étage pour terminer sa male. Il se pausa nonchalement sur le lit de Ron quand celui-ci décida de jeter ses affaires sur son matelat. Harry évita de justesse le boxer orange qui lui arriva dessus mais n'eut pas le temps de tous les repousser. Il se retrouva donc avec un débardeur noir où on lisait difficilement la marque en rouge vif ainsi qu'un vieux, très vieux, tee-shirt des Canons de Chudley sur la tête. Le rouquin, en s'excusant, rengea rapidement ses vêtement dans sa valise.

Tu veux qu'on en parle? Demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami en s'asseillant à côté de lui.

Il n'y a rien à dire... Bougonna Harry en se retournant pour aller caresser sa chouette.

Ron haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon, mieux valait ne pas insister.

Quelques heures après, la famille au complet... Sans compter bien entendu l'absence d'un Pery dont personne n'entendait plus parler, s'était réunie dans l'entrée trop petite pour tous les contenir. Après quelques sortilèges jettés au bagages pour qu'ils puissent tous caser dans la voiture, ils se rendirent à la maison de Londre dont les protections magiques étaient sans doute presque autant fortifiées que celles de Poudlard, Dumbledore s'en ayant occupé lui même. Harry eut un haut les coeurs et eut la soudaine envie de sortir sa bagette et de détruir tout se qui restait de cet batisse dont les souvenirs de son parain ne quitteraient les murs qu'ainsi.

Tu vas bien Harry? demanda avec un sourire hésitant la petite Ginny qui avat pourtant bien murit durant l'été.

Potter lui rendit son sourire et secoua positivement la tête.

Ouais ouais, ça va... Mais on ferait mieux d'entrer avant que ta mère ne se mette à hurler et qu'elle réveille par la même occasion cet affreux tablau.

Ils montèrent tous en silence leur bagages, chacun avaient hérité d'un chambre, à part Ginny qui, à partir de ce soir là, dormirait avec Hermione.

Ron finit avec une rapidité allucinante de défaire ses valises et s'assit sur son lit, les sourcils froncés. Une douleur lascinante lui pinça le coeur. Il eut beau respirer à plusieurs reprise, le choc était insoutenable. Il ne calcula pas tout de suite d'où cela venait, pensant que le thé de sa mère avait été trop amère et lui avait donné mal à la tête.

A table! cria la voix de Molly Weasley du bas de la cuisine.

Honte à vos sangs! Résidus de pourriure et d'abjection! Bâtards, vermines, saletés! Comment osez-vous souillez la maison de mes aïeux!

Et voila que Mme Black se mettait à nous rabacher le même discours. Ron descendit les escaliers en lençant un regard meurtrier au tableau qui ne cria que plus fort encore, ses yeux exorbités près à explosés.

Le plus jeune roux s'assit face à son meilleur ami déjà attablé, regardant nerveusement la grande horloge de la cuisine. Dire qu'Hermione n'arriverait que ce soir... Un CARAK retentissant s'éleva dans la cuisine et deux grands bonhomes surgirent de nul part, accompagnés d'une jolie blonde.

Vous vous rappelez tous...

De Tessa?

Demandèrent Fred et George en prenant place tendis que ladite Tessa s'assayait à côté de Ron, un sourire flamboyant arboré sur ses lèvres finement colorée.

Salut! dit elle à l'assemblé. Les quelques mal présent faillirent s'étouffer dans leur assiette en agitant la main en direction de l'inconnue.

Comme Tessa finit ses études à Poudlard cette année, ...

Et que maman nous force à les continuer aussi...

Elle a bien accepté de recueillir Tessa ici pour la fin des vacances...

Etant donné qu'elle travaille pour nous à la boutique...

Les jumeaux se levèrent d'un commun accords et jettèrent quelques cartons d'invitations pour leur nouveau commerce que les personnes présentes atrappèrent au vol.

Gref et Feorge, Farces pour sorciers Facétieux!

Les deux frère s'assirent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient levés lorsque leur mère réapparu dans la cuisine, des plats fumant à la main.

Je vous ai déjà dis les jumeaux, que cette satanée boutique n'ouvrierait que si vous réussissiés vos ASPIC!

Les discutions reprirent, Harry qui s'était installé à côté de Lupin discutaient du temps, des oiseaux, hévitant soigneusement de nommer Sirius dans la conversation. Tonks, elle, dont les mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens, parlait avec un Maugrey plus que bougon dont l'oeil magique se posait sur tous les invité, spécialement sur Tessa qui n'aimait pas particulièrement ce surplus d'attention. Harry put remarquer qu'elle s'était tourne vers Ron et qu'ils discutaient visiblement ensemble... Va savoir de quoi... mais les oreilles écarlates du rouquin montrait son embaras.

Ding, ding, ding,...

Huit heure... L'horloge venait de sonner huit heure! Pourquoi Hermione n'était elle toujours là? Non pas que parler avec Tessa était désagréable se disait Ron, bien au contraire! Bizarremenz, la jeune fille était elle aussi fan des Canons de Cheudley, elle avait beacoup de discussion et elle était bien entendu d'une beauté époustouflante, à se demander si elle ne possédait pas une once de sang de Vélane dans ses veines! Ha oui! Hermione.. Ha...eum... où en était-il déjà? Mais où va-t-elle? Pourquoi Tessa quitte-t-elle la table?

Ron! Et Ron, mon vieux, ferme ta foutu bouche où tu risques d'en gober un Doxy qui passerait!

Tu dis n'importe quoi! répliqua Ron sur la défensive. Et puis où es Hermione? Elle devait arriver y a déjà bien une heure!

Enfin vieux! Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne peut pas transplaner et que ses parents sont des moldus, elle ne peut pas utiliser de moyen magique pour se rendre jusqu'ici!

Ouais! Cherche lui des excuses! Elle a juste envie de passer plus de temps avec son Vicky rien de plus! Ho et puis grand bien lui face, elle fait ce qu'elle veut j'm'en fou!

dit le rouquin en croisant le bras et se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, comme par enchantement, la fuite soudaine de Tessa lui était complétement sortit de l'esprit.

Mais arrête avec tes gamineries Ron! Tu sais autant que moi que t'en a pas rien à foutre! T'es jaloux! Regarde, arrête de le nier, même tes oreilles te trahissent.

Ron rougie de plus belle. _Foutu Weasley et leur rougeur!_

Tu dis n'importe quoi! Répéta le rouquin. Ho et puis tu m'énerves! J'me casse...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait put franchire un pas un grand Bang, fit réunir les occupant de la maison dans la cuisine. Un hiboux grand duc au pelage d'argent s'était fracassé contre la fenêtre.Bill qui était également présent ne put s'empêcher de rire, ainsi que ses frères.

Et dire que je croyais Coq stupide...

Rugi Ron et ouvrant la fenêtre pour attraper l'hibou.

Il doit apporter nos BUSE, dit il avec appréhension.

Harry secoua lentement la tête.

Non... Regarde d'où elle vient, c'est une lettre du ministère.

Ron décacheta doucement la missive et en parcouru rapidement le contenu. Sous des yeux exorbités au possible, Harry cru voir une larme couler sur la jou de son ami mais celui ci se détourna bien vite, lacha l'envelope ainsi que sa lettre et se réfugia rapidement dans sa chambre en clacant toutes les portes qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

Bât...

Commença Mme Black mais le "Ferme ta gueule" qu'elle reçut en pleine face la choqua au tel point qu'elle se tut d'elle même.

Harry ainsi que les Weasley et les autres membres de l'Ordre lirent la lettre qui était la cause de la fureur excessive du rouquin. En clair, elle leur apprenait que Miss Granger était en grand danger et qu'elle recevait également un avertissement pour avoir utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard. Comment pouvait-on penser à un réglement aussi stupide alors qu'on était en danger? Harry le savait par expérience. Mais se qui arrivait à Hermione était sa faute... Oui, si elle n'avait pas été l'amie du grand Harry Potter, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé! Le survivant attribua un grand coup à la fenêtre entre ouverte et monta également dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. En refermant la porte, il trouva une pièce dévastée par un Ron plus que furieux. Les meubles étaient tous cassés ou presque et un basard montre reignait entre les livres de cours et les vêtements.

Si ce foutu Ministère se bouge pas le cul! Je vais le faire moi même! dit il en brandissant sa baguette

Ron! Hurla Harry. Tu vas te faire tuer! Tu crois que c'est déjà pas assez dur de savoir que ma meilleure ami risque sa vie à ma place! Tu crois que c'est pas assez dur de se dire que toutes les morts qui surviennent chaque jours son de ma faute! TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE! Cria Harry en faisant sursauter sa chouette.

Le rouquin secoua la tête, le regard presque blessé mais sarcastique.

T'en as pas marre Harry? Dis moi sincérement, t'en as pas marre de ramener toujours tou à toi ein? Ta meilleure amie va se faire torturer puis tuer et toi tout se que tu trouves à dire c'est que t'es enfant délaissé et que t'as un poit sur les épaules!

Un élan de lucidité traversa l'esprit du jeune Weasley alors qu'il cherchait quelques chose parmis le dawa de sa chambre.

Ouais vieux, t'as raison sur un point... C'est de ta faute! On vient de perdre des minutes précieuses et CA c'est de ta faute! Pour le reste, on en est tout aussi coupable que toi! Hermione et moi décidons encore de nos amis! Et t'en fait parti! C'est un choix t'entend! UN CHOIX! Tout comme Sirius! S'il est venu t'aider s'était un choix! Il est mort pour que beacoup d'autre survivent... Alors arrête de te morfondre la dessus. Sois tu bouge et tu viens m'aider à trouver Mione, sois tu reste sur ce lit et tu réfléchis à tout se que t'aurais ou non pu faire de ta vie...

Harry mit un certain temps de compréhension. Son ami avait été dur, mais s'était pour son bien. Et cela l'avait probablement aidé, il se leva, ne sachant pas trop comment ils pourraient trouver la jeune fille, mais ils la trouveraient.

CRAK!

Les jumeaux qu'est-ce que...

Harry se figea, se n'était pas aux jumeaux à qui il s'était adressé mais à une jeune fille en sang et appeurée sur laquelle Ron s'était déjà rué.

Hermione? Mais comment t'as fait? Comment t'es...? Ho Mione! Nous refais plus jamais un truc comme ça!

Les yeux de son meilleur ami étaient rouges, il était évident qu'il se retenait avec difficulter de pleurer, mais le jeune fille n'en avait que faire. Elle éclata en sanglot dans ses bras. Harry, lui, le souffle coupé, se rendit au plus vite à la cuisine où tous étaient encore réunis sous le choc.

Hermione! cria-t-il. Hermione! Elle est en vie! Elle est à l'étage!

Ron caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille qui semblait se calmer peu à peu.

Ho Ron, si tu savais! C'était horrible! Je... Mes...Merlin, plus jamais je ne veux subir ça.

Chut Mione, t'inquiète. Je suis là mantenant, personne ne te fera du mal je te le jure. Arrête, tu parleras de tout ça quand tu iras mieux.

Le jeune homme avait fait preuve d'une brave douceur, l'ayant pris dans ses bras et calmer comme il pouvait. Normalement, il se sentai mal à l'aise lorsqu'une fille pleurait mais cette foie-ci, s'était devenu machinal. Après quelques secondes pourtant, ses oreilles, et même ses joues, furent pris d'une étrange couleur rougeâtre, le jeune homme se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle sa meilleure amie et lui étaient engagés

Hermione continua de pleurer, aggripant le Tee-shirt de son ami, qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras dont le sport rendait de plus en plus musclés... Ce n'était plus un petit garçon à qui elle avait à faire mais à un bel homme qui savait comment s'y prendre pour la consoler, la cajoler... Lui murmurer des mots réconfortant, lui jurer qu'il la protégerait, il était si gentil.

Une grande majorité des membres de l'Ordre surgirent dans la chambre de l'adolescent, Harry sur leurs talons. La jouvencelle se blottie un peu plus dans les bras du roux, ne voulant pas faire face aux questions maintenant. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de sa ce soir, et il se faisait tard, elle avait sommeil, elle voulait dormir et ne plus se réveiller, oubliant se qu'il c'était passé, mais elle savait que si elle fermait ne serait-ce qu'un oeil, les souvenir referaient surface, et cette perspective était bien trop douloureuse. Elle vit Ron se lever et leur dir quelque chose, mais Hermione n'en comprit pas le sens. Tout se qui comptait, c'était que quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à nouveau seuls

Je leur ai dit de s'en aller. commença Ron en reprenant sa place au près de la brunette. Tu passeras ta nuit ici, tu es trop faible pour qu'on te trimbale de pièces en pièces.

Un sourire compatiscent, heureux, peiné... où se mélaient une orde de sentiments incontrolés traversa les lèvre du jeune homme. Il était si heureux de la revoir en vie... Il lui serra doucement la main, ne cherchant pas à lui faire mal pui se releva.

Tu m'excuseras pour le peu de rangement mais...

Il se gratta nerveusement la tête.

C'est pour qu'une nuit après tout, héhé... Je pense que je vais aller dormir avec Harry, t'as besoin de te reposer 'Mione. Bonne nuit.

Hermione, avec une force dont elle ne se serait cru capable à se moment lui agrippa férocement la manche et lui murmura :

Reste... S'il te plait.

Le rouquin, devant sa mine décomposée ne put qu'accepté, bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de contester son offre. Il s'alongea sur la couette, après avoir confortablement instalé sa meilleure amie sous le draps. Il lui embrassa doucement le front et la prit dans ses bras sans que celle-ci ne bronche. Bien au contrère elle se serra contre lui.

Maintenant dors Mione, t'en as bien besoin.

L'interessée eu envie de répliquer, lui demander se qu'il insinuait par "Tu en as bien besoin", avait elle donc une mine si afreuse! Mais elle s'abstint et hocha la tête, elle releva doucement le visage vers Ron et, voulant lui rendre sa bise, s'appuya sur ses dernières forces pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes et y déposer un subtil baiser, s'endormant juste après.

Pas très long c'est vrai... Mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire. Et puis je voulais pas vous laisser en plan alors j'ai écris en vitesse un chtit truc. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plut! Pour la suite, on a les explications de Mione sur se qu'il s'est passé et... Ho et pis non je vous dis rien :-P

Et puis dsl du retard, c'est que je suis en plein dans la periode d'exam' et j'ai plus trop, même plus du tout le temps d'écrire, voila le pourquoi de la petitesse du quatrième chapitre, merci pour vos gentils rewiew qui m'encouragent à continuer...

A bientôt! Et n'oubliez po de m'envoyer une pitite rewiew ça fait bien plaisire


	5. Après la tempêteLa tempête

Merci pour vos gentilles rewiews et dsl du retard! mais je comprendplus rien avc tous ces changements! et je suis vraiment pas douée en anglais! kiss

Matna, RoR

**_virg05_**: Merci bcp toi aussi t'es SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIALE voilà la suite

**_vinvin_**: Et ba oui dans quelles autres bras veux-tu qu'elle finisse notre pauvre Mione ein? Donc voici les nouveau chapitre pour mes pauvre et impatients lecteurs qui attendent la suite! BiXXX

**_LovelyHermione_**: Coucou miss! Tjr au rendez-vous, contente de voir que ma fic te plait toujours! BisouXXX à toi!

**_steffy12_**: J'espère que tu les as réussi tes exams en tout cas, pour moi tout est bon! Je pourrais de nouveau poster régulièrement! Le prochain chapitre arrivera au plus tard vendredi prochain! Gros bisoux, merci de me lire!

**_aminteitha_**: Heureuse que ça t'ait plut alors! Et contente que tu me lise toujours! Voici une suite, dis-m'en des nouvelles... Ki$$.

**Après la tempête...La tempête**

Perplexe, Ron se réveilla après à peine quelques heures de sommeil, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil après le "baiser" que lui avait déposé sa meilleure amie. Ce simple geste l'avait grandement perturbé... Le coeur battant, le jouvenceau quitta la douceur de son lit aux côtés d'Hermione pour passer sa tête par la fenêtre, il fesait un temps magnifique, et la chaleur était comprise au lot.

Un regard sur sa montrer lui indiqua que l'heure du déjeuner était passé, celle du diner ne tarderait plus... Mais se qui l'embarassa au plus au point fut la porte de la chambre qu'il trouva entrebaillit. Sa mère était passé pour réveillé la jouvencelle, et au lieu de trouver une Hermione froissée et appeurée, Molly avait aperçu son fils et celle qu'elle considérait comme son enfant, l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Et au lieux de pousser son habituel sermon, elle s'était bizarrement contentée de pouser la porte pour qu'on ne dérange pas les deux jeunes gryffondor.

Un gémissement le tira de sa rêverie, Hermione se réveillait. Elle avait passé un nuit sans rêves, Ron y avait veillé des heures durant, jusqu'à se que la respirassion régulière ne vienne à bercer le jeune roux qui avait fermé peu à peu les yeux pour enfouir son visage dans la tignasse brune d'Hermione pour ne dormir que jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui prit la main, ayant décidé de ne pas évoquer ce chaste baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Hermione était fatiguée, perdue et soucieuse, elle n'avait sans doute pas fait exprès ce geste qui perturbait pourtant tant notre pauvre rouquin.

" Salut Mione... T'as bien dormi?"

Demanda-t-il hésitant. Elle, se contenta d'hocher la tête, lui dédiant un pâle sourire. Ho oui elle avait bien dormi, et ce grace à lui, et lui seul, aussi bien qu'elle aurait désiré passer le reste de ses nuits à ses côtés. Refoulant un sanglot, Hermione trouva la force de parler malgré son sommeil irrécupérable.

"Je... Je suis désolée...

EIN? Désolé de quoi Hermione? De t'être fait attaquée? Réfléchi un peu, tu n'y est pour rien voyons!"

Le jeune homme restait bouche-bé, voila qu'elle aussi se mettait à penser être le fardeau du monde.

"Non... Je... Vous vous êtes inquiétés... Et puis... J'aurai dut les sauver."

Un cri s'étouffa dans le Tee-shirt de Ron alors qu'Hermione plongeait sa tête au creux de ses bras, que le jeune homme resserra autour d'elle.

"Les enfants?"

Osa une petite voix derrière la porte.

"Ouais maman, tu peux entrer..."

Ron était tout se qu'il y eut put avoir de plus perdu... Mais qui Hermione aurait-elle put sauver?

"Ma chérie, comment te sens-tu? Tu devrais manger quelque chose. Ron! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pagaille! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tout ça et en vitesse! Alors ma chérie, te sens-tu la force de descendre à la cuisine ou préfères-tu qu'on t'ammène le diner ici?

A vrai dire Mme Weasley je n'ai pas très...

Ha non Mione! Tu vas manger même si c'est moi qui dois te gaver comme une oie!"

Elle ne put que sourire devant tant d'insistance venant de son meilleur ami. Mais la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, s'était qu'on la materne, elle prit donc appuie sur Ron pour se lever et entamer la descente des escaliers. Mme Weasley, un regard attendrit et la larme à l'oeil descendit rapidement en cuisine pour finir le repas. Les premières marches furent douloureuses pour la jeue fille, même avec l'aide de Ron, mais les dernières furent un réel suplice.

"On en a pour la journé comme ça, et moi j'ai faim!

Non Ron! Repose-moi immédiatement"

Le jeune homme venait de soulever Hermione dans ses bras et descendait allègrement jusqu'en cuisine.

"Chut! Tu risques encore de réveiller Mme Black!"

"Hermione!" Cria presque Ginny en se ruant vers son frère qui tenait toujours sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. La jeune rousse laissait maintenant apercevoir de fines larmes sur ses joues hâlées et pleines de taches de rousseurs.

"Aller petite peste! Va te remettre à table c'est pas un fénomène de foire."

Il déposa avec délicatesse le corps endolorie d'Hermione sur la chaise la plus proche de lui et s'assit à son tour. Des éclats de voix se firent entendrent derrière la porte qui menait à la cuisine.

"Cette maison était vraiment délabrée! Les Mangemorts n'y sont pas allé de mains mortes. Tout pillé, saccagé!

Ne m'en parle pas Fol Oeil! Et tu as vu l'état des cadavres? Est-ce que tu crois que...? Ho mon dieux, pauvre enfant!

Tonks" déclara une troisième voix. "Ne te met pas à pleurer. S'étaient bien les parents d'Hermione que nous avons retrouvé, mais le corps de cette dernière n'y était pas, elle est peut être toujours en vie..." (nda: je précise que Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey n'étaient pas là lors de l'arrivée d'Hermione... Ils ne savent pas qu'elle est en vie)

Maugrey, Lupin et Tonks pénetrèrent dans la cuisine alors que tous les visages se tournaient vers la jeune rescapée. Tonks, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, bien consciente qu'on l'avait entenu demanda simplement.

"Ho tiens... Hermione comment vas-tu?".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les trois Aurors se fondirent en excuses, qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Maugrey Fol Oeil, demanderait pardon à quelqu'un? Le reste du diner fut décidé dans un silence de mort où l'atmosphère se sentait plus que tendue. Midi sonna dans la vieille salle à manger et un nouveau CRAK s'entendit. Tous les visages se retournère pour apercevoir un dumbledore souriant, le mains jointes dans le dos, les lunettes en demi-lune qui pourtant ne gachant en rien son regard (nda: d' )illuminé(nda:héhé). Ils s'avança vers la petite assemblée et s'excusa pour son intrusion.

"Bonjour à tous! Veuillez me pardonnez de m'imisser ainsi dans votre repas mais...

Ho Dumbledore! Comment allez-vous? Vous prendrez bien un peu de potage et du jus de citrouille?

Non merci Molly, peut être après. Mais... J'étais venu vous parler Miss Granger, ainsi qu'à certains de vos compagnons."

Son regard se posa sur les quelques personnes dont la remarque était destinée.

"J'avais de toute façon fini professeur...

Très bien Miss Granger mais j'aimerai qu'à ce petit entretien, si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu, se joignent deux ou trois personnes."

Hermione hocha la tête, elle ne voyait pas bien en quoi cela pouvait changer mais le fait qu'il y ait plus ou moins de monde l'importait peu, elle voulait simplement se libérer de sa détresse.

"Je vais commencer par décharger votre esprit de toute cette soirée dans une Pensine pour que nous puissions inspecter en détail ce qu'il s'est passé."

Un éclair sauvage foudroya Hermione et elle secoua vivement la tête.

"Toute la soirée? Vous voulez dire TOUT se qu'il s'est passé?... non professeur, je ne préférerai pas... Je..."

Elle sentit une lourde main se pose sur son épaule avec délicatesse.

"T'en fais pas Mione, on sera là pour t'aider, tu ne seras pas seule cette foie."

_C'est bien ça le problème_ pensa-t-elle.

La jouvencelle baissa lentement la tête, préférant la contemplation de son jeans troué et sal à celle des personnes qui se trouvaient près d'elle.

"Voyons Albus! Cette pauvre chérie n'est pas encore en état de revoir ça! Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de prendre une douche ou même de se reposer convenablement.

Mme Weasley... Ca ira, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi."

Les quelques personnes interessés se joignirent dans le linving room, tous des membres de l'Ordre, y compris Harry et Ron.

"Harry, Ron... Vous ne devriez pas... Vous n'avez pas l'âge...

Molly, laissez-les. Ils sont dans leur droits. On leur à trop souvent caché la vérité et ça n'a donné qe des choses désastreuses." intervint Dumbledore

"Professeur, je ne pense pas que se soit judicieux... Ce..." Hermione totalement paniquée tenta comme elle pouvait d'éviter à Harry, mais surtout à Ron de voir se qu'il s'était passé. Mais lorsqu'elle intercepta le regard de son directeur, se taire fut la seule solution.

"Encore une question Miss Granger, comment avez-vous fait pour attérir ici?" demanda-t-il malicieusement, sachant d'avance le réponse.

Se tortillant les doigts, Hermione passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de répondre.

"J'ai... J'ai transplané..."

"Transplané? Voyez-vous ça" Grogna Maugrey, tendis que des "C'est une fille brillante" ou des "Comment a-t-elle fait?" s'élevait autour d'elle.

"J'ai lu beacoup d'ouvrages sur ça... Il disait que les premières tentatives étaient souvent vaines et que parfois certains se retrouvaient dans le Desert du Sahara où alors même à Salem.

C'était trop risqué...Je n'avais qu'une chance de m'e sortir alors j'ai eu l'idée de penser à Ron... et Harry" ajouta-t-elle précipitament.

Le rouquin sentit ses oreilles virer au pivoine alors qu'Hermione continuait sur sa lancée.

"Je crois que j'étais tellement désespérée que ça m'en a donné la force de réussir."

Dumbledore hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire. _Oui, elle est vraiment brillante..._

La jouvencelle dut s'asseoir alors que Dumbeldore sortait sa baguette et la plaçait sur la tempe de cette dernière.

"Ca va vous chatouiller un peu... Maintenant, repensez bien aux évenements de la nuit passé pour que ça marche."

Hermione s'exécuta sans grand mal, en effet, ces instants repassaient sans cesse dans son esprit, comme un film dont la bande aurait été reillée. Albus retira en douceur sa baguette de la tempe de la jeune fille pour déposer un long fil argenté dans la bassine prête à l'emploi. Instantanément, la jeune fille sentit comme une déchirure, un souffle voiler d'un rideau noir son coeur. Bien que ce soulagement aurait dut l'appaiser, il n'en fut que contrère et Hermione dut prendre appui sur la table pour ne pas sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Alors qu'elle sentait les regards se concentrer sur elle, la préfète fit un signe de tête significatif à Dumbledore et quelques instants après, ils se retrouvaient litteralement aspirés à l'interieur du liquide visqueux.

La troupe fut transportée au moment précie où Hermione rentrait dans le Bed and Breakfast loué pour la semaine, saccagé, comme l'avait si bien mensioné Maugrey. C'était bien trop dur, elle n'avait pas la force de revoir les évenements une seconde foie. Alors que la jeune fille se retournait pour trouver une échapatoire, elle fut surprise de voir le nombres de gens qui assistaient à la scène, même Harry était présent... C'était pourtant la dernière chose qu'il devait endurer, une nouvelle mort. Il ne s'en sentirait qu'encore plus coupable. Alors que Hermione, toujours dos au massacre, commençait à déverser de nouvelles larmes, Ron eut la présence d'esprit de l'entrainer dans ses bras, tout en regardant avec effroi se qu'il était advenu des parents de sa meilleure amie. _C'est donc eux qu'elle aurait voulu sauver_. Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas à suporter ça, elle n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. Comment l'Homme pouvait il être si cruel?

Sans plus de ménagement, Hermione se dégagea avec force de l'étreinte de Ron et, sans réellement savoir comment, se retouva dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Elle monta, avec une difficulter évidente, les marches qui la mènerait à sa chambre où elle plongerait sous l'oreiller pour n'en sortir qu'à la rentrée. Quelques minutes passèrent, de longues minutes dont le silence n'était rompu que par des éclats de voix discrets... Probablement Ginny qui n'avait pas eu le droit de participer à cette "importante réunion qu'était le visionnement de l'accident dont cette pauvre Hermione avait été victime". HAHA!

Des pas précipités retentirent lourdement dans les escaliers, manquant de peu de réveiller Mme Black. La jeune fille se tourna pour apercevoir la silouhète de Ron se diriger vers sa chambre, face à celle de cette première. D'un coup de poin puissant, le rouquin la fit voler en éclat la porte, rentrant dans la pièce pour prendre quelque chose. Quand il en sortit, il remarqua enfin la présance de son amie, il la regarda tristement, mais bizarrement, ses yeux étaient emplein d'une haine farouche. Sans rajouter de paroles il repartit par où il était venu.

_Ho non... _

Et pourtant si... Elle savait où il contait se rendre, par n'importe quel moyen et surtout se qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

"Ron!" apella-t-elle. La course effrainée de celui-ci se stoppa, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, mais déjà qu'il voulait reprendre la route en direction de l'entrée la jouvencelle aux cheveux indomptable se crampona au cadran de sa porte.

"Laisse moi y aller, Mione" La détermination du rouquin aurait fair peur à quiconque.

"Ron, je t'en prie, reviens ici..."

"Mione, tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher."

Hermione secoua tristement la tête.

"J'ai vu trop de sang couler... Ne va pas te mêler à une guerre où tu n'est pas impliqué, celle qui se prépare à nos portes est déjà bien assez important pour que tu n'aies te jeter dans la gueule du loup."

"Pas impliqué? PAS IMPLIQUé? Tu étais impliquée toi dans cette foutue guerre peut être! Et tu crois que je vais pouvoir me regarder en face en sachant que je n'ai rien fait, que je suis resté là, sans bouger alors que toi t'as bien failli te..."

La voix de Ron s'étrangla et à ses paroles, le jeune homme comprit enfin toute l'empleur des dégats.

"J'vais le tuer!"

"Ron!" Explosa Hermione. "Tu ne fais pas parti de ces asasins! En t'y rendant tu ne ferais que t'abaisser à leur diveau! C'est ça que tu veux? Devenir un meurtrier? Et bien soit! Fait comme bon te semble vu que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher!"

Une douleur lascinante fit s'écrouler littéralement la préfète mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêta. Elle repoussa même la main de Ron qui s'était raproché, inquiet, pour la relever.

"C'est de ma faute Ron je..."

Sans même qu'elle ait put finir sa phrase, le jeune l'avait coupé.

"Bien sûr que c'est de ta faute! Je t'avais prévenu! Mais nooon! Mlle je-sais-tout-a-toujours-raison bien sûr! Tu tenait tellement à ton Vicky que tu n'as pas put te retenir d'aller le voir et de passer tes vacances en Bulgarie. Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'approcher de Krum et toi...

Comment oses-tu me jeter ça à la figure? Ce n'est pas toi qui avait une figurine de lui peut être? Et puis...tu...tu es vraiment buté! Combien de foie je t'ai demander de ne pas m'appeler comme ça..."

C'en fut trop pour Hermione qui, enfin parvenue à se remettre sur pieds, se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête enfouie entre ses bras meurtris.

"Tu as raison, j'aurais dut t'écouter..." souffla-t-elle

L'impact de ces paroles ne se répercutèrent sur l'esprit de Ron que lorsque Ginny, allertée par les fréquents éclats de voix des jeunes Gryffondor, remonta de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

"Hermione je... je voulais pas"

"Ha ba bravo, j'vois que tu t'es encore une foie surpassé Ronald" le gronda sa soeur en emmenant docilement ladite Hermione dans sa chambre. "Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un dispute aujourd'hui!"


End file.
